Book of Days
by Cammi
Summary: The Background Story of J.T., The Trio & Casper. How they came to Friendship, Maine and made their start...until they turned into ghosts.


It was a bitterly cold winter morning, January 21st, 1843. The first son of a little Irish farm family had been born to a Maggie and Nicolas McFadden. They proudly named their son Seonac Tomás McFadden, which later on in English would translate out to "Jonathan Thomas". The boy had black hair and brown eyes. The little family was very proud to have their first born. The fire was made extra warm to keep the little one from freezing, in fact, the wee boy would sometimes even be asleep in his mothers arms for extra warmth. It was true, he was going to be a spoiled one, once he had grown up. The seasons passed rather quickly for the family, winter turned to spring, spring to summer, summer to fall and so on and so forth. Soon enough the little family expected another baby to be born. It was unexpected to say the least as they barely managed with what little money they had. Though some how they'd do their best to make it. It was on April 18th that two new children would be born to the family. One boy and one little girl...! The little girl had reddish blond hair with blue eyes. Smiling warmly the family named her, Feme Geileis McFadden. She was fair skinned and very beautiful! Gently Nicolas rocked his little girl in his arms and smiled warmly at her. Their first little girl, and boy was she a sight for sore eyes. Upon looking over their new little boy they could tell that there was already something very different about him than his sister. The boys hair was black, as their first sons was, however when it came to the boys eyes there was something quite different!

The boy's eyes were a beautiful amethyst purple tone. Maggie about melted upon the sight of the shiny little purple orbs. "His eyes are gorgeous Nic....." Her voice softly trembled as she stroked the babies cheek. "I've never seen such beautiful eyes..." A warm smile on her face she slowly looked to her husband who just stared and shook his head. These kind of things weren't natural... ! There had been stories and legends based on these kind of things happening.

"I don't know Maggie....." The mans voice trailed off. "Purple eyes aren't natural...! Some around here might even say it's the sign of a bad omen, a work of the devil!" The man paced back and forth a moment, protectively holding his little girl.

"OH Hogwash!" Maggie narrowed her eyes at Nicolas as he spouted words of utter nonsense to her. "Those things are myths and myths alone! It could also be considered a miracle, a god-sent. There's nothing wrong with being unique. In fact, this here boy could be headed for greatness...a strong boy..." Kissing the boys head she smiled to herself. "I think I'll name him.....Sloane..Lonan McFadden" Gently she pet the boys head as she looked back to her husband. The man just sighed and smiled. He would try to see it her way for sure. The last thing he wanted was to make her unhappy on this fine day.

Slowly as time passed the children grew older. J.T. who was now 4, always did exactly what his mother told him to. Most of the time he watched over Sloane & Feme, both 2, for his mother as she prepared dinner. Their father worked the fields, animals and black-smithed just to make enough to live on. However, within the past two years that had halted almost immediately. His father now searched everywhere for food and just for enough money to survive. Nicolas had something far more serious planned and he figured it would be the only way to save his growing family. Especially with his wife expecting another child so soon. Upon coming home that night he found his head in his hands uncertain of what he'd done. "Well....I've done it Maggie...."

"Done what Nic...?" Though she spoke softly Maggie's voice hinted a very serious tone. She tried to keep her fear in as to not upset the children. Gently she hugged little Sloane close as he slept in her left arm. Her right arm wrapped around Feme who just sucked her thumb and stared at her father. J.T. recognized that tone in his mother and father's voice. That tone usually caused a fight of some sort between them. The boy braced himself as he knew it was about to get loud.

"I've sold our little plot..." Nicolas started to speak only to get interrupted.

"NICOLAS MCFADDEN, YOU DID NOT!! It's all we have left...!" Maggie's eyes widened as she carefully placed both children down. Sloane snapped awake almost immediately and started to cry. J.T. quickly moved to take care of his younger siblings. "Thank you, Seonac. Your Father and I need to have a talk...outside..." The two adults quickly moved outside where they continued to have their talk. Once Sloane had calmed down he stared at his brother, clinging to his arm tightly. J.T. continued to do his best to reassure his siblings until his parents returned. When they walked in Maggie had a defeated look plastered upon her face as she looked at their children. All she could do was pray from this moment on for their families safe voyage. The next day the family packed up their belongings and moved out.

"Mommy where are going..?" Blinking up at his mother J.T. hoped the question hadn't bothered her.

"To America, Seonac.." She softly replied though she held back tears as she feared for their well being. Nicolas comforted her along the way, always keeping a smile to reassure the family. It almost seemed to take too long to reach America. The ship was crowded below deck with many immigrants other than their family. Many of them sick with some sort of illness. There were even some who died before they managed to make land-fall. Poor Maggie was horrified by the sight and always kept a very close hand and watch on her children. Even Nicolas was quite protective of the children doing his best to keep them healthy. When they had finally made it to land they couldn't have been more relieved. Going through customs and immigration they logged themselves in. As was the fashion Feme's name was changed to "Femmie" and Seonac to "Jonathan Thomas". Needless to say the boy was confused as to why it needed to be changed. Nicholas who's name had also been slightly changed, tried his best to explain to him. Their living quarters when they arrived were nothing to celebrate, and finding a job proved harder than expected.

Nicholas was hired out for help as a local grunt. It was not the best job however, it was still better than nothing. They were going to need every penny they earned as well. 2 Months later on April 20, 1847 Blayne Dooley McFadden was born. By the end of the year, their family would be complete with the addition of Benen Drea McFadden on December 19th, 1847. The McFadden's had to pay special attention to him seeing as he'd been born earlier than expected. Still the family did well and they weren't rich, but they weren't living on the streets either. The family stayed close and always stuck together through everything. As he grew J.T. watched his father like a hawk and mimicked him in everything he did. Sloane too followed this trend, seeing his older brother get compliments and praise ignited something within. He wanted attention and praise too. However, unlike J.T., Sloane found friends in New York who tended to keep him busy. J.T. was 8, Sloane was 6, Femmie was also 6, but she stayed close to her mother. Benen & Blayne were now 4 but their mother never let them follow Sloane around unless they also went with J.T. It's not that /she/ didn't trust Sloane, but, Nicholas did not.

""Hey, you guys wait fuh me!" Sloane shouted at his friends as he tried his best to keep up. They swerved in and out of the way of people. Once he'd caught up he grinned at them as he pushed on ahead. "Haha, I beat ya...!" Sticking out his tongue Sloane laughed as he stood in front of the candy shop. Granted, it was small, but it had many different things in it. When inside the group looked over their choices. "Okay, I'll take 3 lemon-honey suckers...an'..uh..2 taffy." When he received the candy he promptly placed it in his pockets. The other boys ordered some caramel candies though they ate theirs right away.

"Why ain't you eatin' yours, Sloane..?" Mackenzie looked toward him with his eyebrow raised.

"Eh, Gonna save it for when I'm with my Bro's..." Shrugging Sloane gazed off down the street.

"Wanna go play some base??" Angelo piped and grinned widely. "I heard they're going to have a game at the park at 2! " Looking to see what time it was all three got rather excited. Sloane jumped to his feet laughing, already having gotten worked up for it.

"Yeah! Maybe I can hit home t'day!" There was one thing he loved and playing baseball was definitely it. However, those happy thoughts were about to be ruined.

"Yes, I do think you should hit home. Now!" J.T.'s voice chimed from behind his brother. True the boy was only 8 but he had matured rather quickly compared to his brothers. He always wanted to make his Dad proud of him and so he also followed his Father's rules very closely. Slowly Sloane turned around with his shoulders hunched. Gazing at his brother he groaned and rolled his eyes. "You were supposed to be home helping Mammy take care of Blayne, Benen & Femmie! Why aren't you there?" Unlike Sloane, J.T. also studied books and learning proper English. So instead of using and learning the Brooklyn twang, he continued his proper practice.

"Ngh, Ma said I could go play! She told me not ta worry aboudit. All she said was dat she wanted me back home by 4. " Folding his arms over his chest Sloane narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Why ain't you dhere if yer so worried?!"

"Because I had to go get the groceries for dinner. You didn't seem so eager to help out with that nor the chopping of the wood for the fire. All you ever think about is fun and games! You don't even study... Father isn't going to be pleased about this." J.T. jabbed at his younger brother, knowing full well that Sloane wanted more than anything to impress his father just as much as he did. Getting scared Sloane shoved J.T. gently.

"SHUDDUP! Y-Ya better not tell Pa, or I'll ..." Sloane started to raise a fist.

"You'll what...?" J.T. gave Sloane a serious look as he adjusted the groceries in his arms. " You do and Pa'll give ya such a whipping..."

Angrily Sloane turned to his friends and growled about his brother. "Look guys, I'll catch ya later... dork wants me to get home." His friends bid him good bye, doing good to make sure they mocked J.T. in the process. They hated stuck up kids like that with no sense of fun. Once home he did everything that he was supposed to. He chopped wood, he helped with dinner and putting things away. He fixed things if they needed it. For the most part he occupied Blayne and Benen who wanted to have a story read to them. "So what book do ya's wanna have me read t'day...? We got Frankenstein, Moby Dick an' uh.... Hunchback of Notre Dame...The Vampyre..Oliver Twist...?"

Blayne and Benen equally cheered, "Fwankehsty!"

Sloane stared at his brothers and rolled his eyes, opening up to the page that he'd left off at. J.T. having read a good portion of the book himself perked up. It was one of his favorite's after all. He continued his job but he listened in very closely as Sloane began to read. "You seek for...kn-know?..er.. know-ledge" the boy struggled until he figured it out, "knowledge!! and wisdom, as I once did; and I ar...ar-den-tly hope that the...." His voice trailed off as he tried to figure out the word. "Grati..grati..fi..ca..cation.."Figuring it out he continued, "AH, gratification of your wishes may not be a serpent to sting you, as mine has been." At this J.T. smirked and rolled his eyes. There was such a lack of character and enthusiasm in Sloane's voice. Part of him wanted to go over there and rip the book from his hands to read it. However, he denied himself to do this as it was essential for his brother to learn to read. Blayne stared wide eyed as he sucked on his thumb and listened. Benen hugged a plush bear close, using it to cover his face from time to time. Just as Sloane started to read a good part there was a very loud wet and obnoxious sound that filled the room. Even more grotesque was the foul smell that appeared afterward. "AUGH, What da......!?" Looking at Blayne who just grinned and giggled at him Sloane groaned. "Don't tell me ya...."

"Whaaa? I no wanna go whi...you read stowy..." Giggling Blayne kicked and squirmed in his own delightful mess he'd created in his pants. Sloane immensely grossed out cried out and pointed behind him.

"IF YA GOTTA GO, DEN YA GO! I'll stop readin' da story long enough..fuh..." He tried to explain to his younger brother.

"NO!! No wanna stop, keep readin'...!" Blayne cried back as he waited for the story to continue. Feeling as if he were about to puke Sloane shook his head and grabbed Blayne gently by his arm.

"C'MON...I don't keep readin' till you get cleaned up!!" Leading him toward the restroom Sloane found himself dragging the toddler instead. Blayne threw a fit as he screamed and cried, pulling on the door way. He wanted to finish the story and besides, he liked his masterpiece! It was nice warm...and to him it smelt good! "Siddown!!"

"NUH-UH!!"

"If y'dun do what I say... I'll...!"

"NO!"

Finally Maggie stepped in helping take over the situation from Sloane. "It's alright I've got him from here." Smiling she ushered Sloane out of the room. Sloane tried to object though frowned as he found himself defeated. He couldn't even handle one tiny bathroom break without help. Unlike J.T. who always some how managed to get his brothers to cooperate for him. Once she'd finished with cleaning up the mess Blayne created, Maggie called everyone to dinner. "I'm sorry your father won't be home tonight, they wanted to keep him over night. Sloane...could you tuck the boys in bed after dinner...? Femmie will help you...won't you dear...?"

"Y-yes, Ma'am..." Hanging his head the lad felt really low about himself.

"Yes, Mommy." Femmie smiled to her and looked at Sloane kind of giggling to herself that he hadn't managed to take care of Blayne by himself. Unlike her brothers Femmie was rather quiet and well reserved like J.T. She was a little lady that was for sure. She loved her brothers very deeply though they annoyed her. Their childish and rude behaviors both amused and disgusted her at the same time. She wasn't quite sure which one out weighted the other.

When time came to put his younger brother's to bed Sloane glared at Blayne. "Why'd you have to embarrass me like dat in front of Ma...? Why don'tcha listen ta me....but y'listen ta J.T...?" Frowning with hurt he placed himself into his own bed as his sister tucked both Benen and Blayne in.

" ....'Cause... Big big bwothew scawy..." Benen squeezed his toy to him as Blayne nodded fiercely in agreement. "You not.......you just funny...!" Laughing softly he smiled at Blayne who again agreed. Femmie smiled as she knew what that meant and looked at Sloane. For a moment he stared at his brothers as he let it sink in a little. His brother's actually liked him MORE than J.T.? That's why they hadn't listened...? They respected J.T. out of fear, but disobeyed him because they liked him and considered him equal.

"Oh.....'kay.." His attention turned to his sister to whom he waved good night. "Night sis..."

"NIGHT!!!" Benen and Blayne called after her. At that moment a loud rumble of thunder roared across the sky. Both Benen and Blayne screamed at the top of their lungs as they hopped into Sloane's bed. Both cuddled up close to the older boy who now exchanged glances with J.T. Smirking J.T. promptly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep leaving the problem to Sloane. Fortunately for his brother's he couldn't say no, he wanted to be seen as the big protective brother. He wanted to be seen as responsible so though he was annoyed he helped his brothers get comfy. As the next roar of thunder occurred and his brother's screamed high-pitched into his ears, Sloane knew this would be a loooong night.

**Note: I only change the spelling of the name's once...here, as it represents the change when they've immigrated.**


End file.
